


I Bought You That Ring (It Seemed the Thing to Do)

by mallardeer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, forgive me jonathan swift and the children of ireland, i almost titled this a modest proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: And so, one rainy Sunday afternoon, she looks up from her research and over at Lena, curled up on the couch beside her, reading glasses perched on her nose as she goes through LCorp investor information, and she realizes she cannot possibly imagine life without her.





	I Bought You That Ring (It Seemed the Thing to Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by this. Found families are the best. http://fiercelyliterate.tumblr.com/post/162315810542

They’ve been dating, fitting their lives together, for the better part of two years. It's completely unlike anything Kara has ever known, and it's more than she ever could have asked for. And so, one rainy Sunday afternoon, she looks up from her research and over at Lena, curled up on the couch beside her, reading glasses perched on her nose as she goes through LCorp investor information, and she realizes she cannot possibly imagine life without her. And after watching Clark with Lois and her sister with Maggie, she decides there’s only one thing to do.

The next morning, she drags Winn ring shopping.

"Wouldn’t Alex be better for this?” he asks nervously, and she shakes her head. 

“Alex will just tease me the whole time. Do you think it’s a good idea to get emeralds? They match her eyes,” Kara says, and Winn gulps. 

“They don’t remind you of, um…kryptonite?” he whispers, and Kara scowls. 

“Dammit,” she mutters. “Okay, okay. Yellow gold? Platinum?” she asks.

“Platinum,” he responds right away. “Very classy.”

Kara nods sagely. “See? You’re being very helpful, Winn.” She flashes a grin, and he laughs, and a clerk comes to offer to show her some things. 

Eventually, they settle on a ring and walk out of the store very pleased with themselves. “So are you going to do a big proposal? Or just give it to her?” Winn asks. 

“Nothing too big. But I’m not just going to hand her the box,” Kara laughs, and Winn nods.

“Well, in case I forgot to say it because I got so flustered, I am very happy. For both of you,” he tells her, and she grabs him up in a hug.

“Thank you, Winn,” she says quietly, and he hugs her tight. 

–

Over the past two years, it had become routine for the whole crew to end up at the bar on Friday nights, everyone migrating there when their work days end without anyone needing to discuss it anymore. If CEOs James and Lena aren’t there by seven, Supergirl goes to get them, but usually James and Lena are there by seven.

This Friday night, however, James shows up early and is already drinking with Winn by the time Kara arrives with Alex and J’onn. Kara buys everyone drinks and sits down with Winn. “Hold this for me,” she orders, and puts a black box in his hand. 

“Kara!” he tries to protest, but she shakes her head, so he dutifully pockets it, but his eyes are big. 

“What was that?” James asks curiously, but Kara just shrugs, and Winn tries to keep his face neutral.

She tries to avoid J’onn, who of course could choose to know what she’s thinking at any time, but when she glances at him, he smiles gently. And a little bit of the panic in her chest dissipates. 

Maggie appears in the bar a few minutes later, coming to Alex for a kiss, and then dropping one on Kara as she hands her the beer she’d already bought. “Where’s Luthor?” she asks, and Kara frowns, realizing it’s almost seven. 

Just as Kara’s about to decide that Supergirl needs to go get Lena, her girlfriend walks into the bar, looking harried. The super friends all hail her, and she smiles, but Kara easily recognizes it as a business meeting smile, not the full-face grin she usually turns on her family after a long week. “What’re you drinkin’, Luthor?” Maggie is asking. “I’m going to go with Jameson?” she guesses, and Kara realizes that the others are learning Lena’s tells too. And she smiles a little.

“Please,” Lena says, turning a real smile on Maggie, who grins back and signals the bartender. 

“Hey,” Kara says softly, pressing a kiss to Lena’s temple.

“Hi,” Lena replies, sinking into her. “How was your day?”

“Oh, fine. And yours?” Kara asks, putting a comforting arm around her waist. 

“Unmitigated disaster,” Lena admits, but shakes away Kara’s question before she can ask it. “Let’s just relax with our friends, yes?”

“Yes,” Kara agrees, as Maggie hands Lena her whiskey. 

“You’re an angel sometimes, Sawyer,” she smirks, and Maggie winks and asks if Alex is ready to get her ass beat at pool.

“Babe. Babe. It’s been three years,” Alex says, and Winn guffaws, but Maggie is scowling. 

“Yeah. Three years of me letting you win,” she insists, and all of them laugh.

“Hey,” Kara murmurs in Lena’s ear, “you okay?”

“Perfect, now,” Lena replies, leaning back against her. 

“Good,” Kara says, and holds Lena while they cheer and jeer at Maggie and Alex’s weekly pool game.

“I think…Alex is trying to let her win,” James remarks after about an hour. J’onn folds his arms and nods a confirmation.

“How is she this bad at pool after three years?” Winn asks, and Kara giggles. 

“Too bad I don’t have telekinesis powers,” she says. “I could have ended this already, and we could be on our way to Alex’s with six pizzas.”

Lena laughs and plays with her fingers for a moment before asking if everyone wants another drink. “Keep ‘em comin’, Luthor!” Maggie hollers, and Alex just shakes her head.

Kara puts her hand in the pocket of Winn’s jacket and winks at him before following Lena up to the bar. After practicing for nearly half an hour, she has finally figured out what she wants to say. “Hey,” she says softly, brushing Lena’s shoulder with her own.

“Hi,” Lena replies, smiling up at her.

Kara takes a breath, and lets herself return the smile before launching into it. “I know you’ve had a long week, so. What if you let me take a little of the weight of the world off your shoulders?” she says, maybe too casually.

Because Lena is getting their drinks from the bartender now, and maybe not even paying attention to her, and Kara cringes. She is apparently cursed with terrible timing. “Hmm?” Lena asks, distracted but fond. 

Summoning the last reserves of her courage, Kara leans forward to kiss Lena’s head and then pops open the small black box. “Let me take the weight of the world of your shoulders,” she says again, and Lena’s breath catches.

“Kara,” she manages, just gaping at the ring.

“Lena, will you marry me?” Kara asks earnestly, and Lena nods before collapsing into Kara’s arms. 

“Hey, what’s all the commotion, boners?” Maggie asks, and everyone turns to the bar. 

Smiling slyly, Kara slips the ring onto Lena’s finger and then holds up Lena’s hand for all to see.

And in an instant, she and Lena are crushed into their family’s arms, Maggie and James both yelling happily, Alex and Winn bestowing kisses, J’onn with a gentle hand on Kara’s shoulder, and Lena, in the middle of it all, beaming through a mess of tears. “Finally,” Winn whispers, and Alex laughs. 

“Some romantic place for a proposal, Danvers,” James teases, and Kara just grins. 

Lena shakes her head. “What’s a better place to be asked to become a Danvers than here, in our place, with our family?” she asks quietly, and now Kara is crying. And so is Winn. And Alex.

And then the hug crush begins again.


End file.
